


Sunfruit

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 8000 Blacksand AUs, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: This was for Neyiea. Her words were:Ardent, Gold, Fingertips, Whisper, Bite.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Sunfruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/27/2013.

The juice of the ripe golden sunfruit oozes slowly down the pirate’s forearm. His prisoner watches his throat as he swallows the bite he’s just taken, and the pirate, watching him back through heavy-lidded eyes, hums with pleasure.

“So sweet,” he says, so softly that the prisoner finds himself leaning forward to hear. Filed-sharp teeth take another bite, which the pirate takes from his tongue with long, graceful fingers.

He holds the bite in front of his prisoner’s mouth. “Have some? Unless it’s cannibalism.” His grin would shame any shark.

His prisoner opens his eyes and mouth innocently wide. When the fruit and fingertips touch his tongue, he bites down, hard.

Home’s sugar. Pirate’s blood.

“So sweet,” he whispers back, and realizes he’s not lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #yeah it is#8000 blacksand aus#*sexual tension intensifies*#you leave me alone for five minutes and you get self-indulgent pirate stories#sorry not sorry
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: yes sir i’ll take a dozen


End file.
